


I. The Onyx-pected Meeting

by innovatived



Series: Caaron Poke!verse [1]
Category: Last Friday Night (Music Video), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/pseuds/innovatived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron’s struggling to get his Garchomp to help him out when someone enters the lab, looking for Professor Sycamore.<br/>(Basically Caaron/Pokemon crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. The Onyx-pected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to crossover the fluffiest, best, ship with my favorite thing. Also, it makes me feel better.  
> The first part of the Caaron Poke!verse.

The large Dragon pokemon crosses his arms in a huff, glaring menacingly at the boy in front of him. He runs a hand through the spiky hair on the back of his head nervously, and shoves his other hand into the pocket of his lab coat. “Listen Krypton, I know you don’t want to do this. I get that, I really do, honestly. But this is my  _job_ on the line. Please, buddy? For me?” The dragon pokemon gives him another huffed out breath, eyes still focusing on his trainer. “Please? You’d be the very first Garchomp to do it,” the intern sings at the end.

The Garchomp stares down at him, and then looks away again. He makes a noise of protest before giving in. He holds out his claws, waiting for the intern to give him the stone. The boy gives a small “yes!” in cheer, and turns to grab the large, multicolored stone off the table behind him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Uhm, yes, hello? Come in?” The boy calls out, pausing his movements.

The front door of the lab opens, letting in a man around the same age as the intern. He’s tall and pale, brown hair swept up from his face and black, square-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his upturned nose.  _He’s beautiful_ , the intern thinks, before quickly blinking himself out of it. The man has an eyebrow raised at him, tapping the pen in his right hand against notebook inside the crook of his left elbow. “Sorry,” the first boy breathes out, “Uhm, who are you?”

“Carson, Carson Phillips. I have an interview with Professor Sycamore?” His voice is sharp and clear, with the hand holding the pen reaching out for him to shake. The other man steps towards the man and accepts his hand.

“I’m Aar— _oh_ ,” he feels warm sparks shoot up his arm as soon as his hand touches Carson’s, “Sorry. I’m Aaron, Aaron Christopherson.” He clears his throat when Carson removes his hand, trying to internally shake off the sparks. “I thought Alexis was conducting the interview?”

That was apparently not the right thing to say, Aaron realizes, as Carson’s blue eyes narrow at him. If Carson were a Persian right now, Aaron muses, his ears would be slicked back, with his tail flicking back in forth angrily. “Yes, well,  _some_  of us get the option to send their interns to do the work they don’t want to.” He seems to finally realize they have company when Krypton shifts around behind Aaron. “Is he yours, or one of the lab’s pokemon?”

Aaron startles. “Oh. He’s uh, mine. This is Krypton. Krypton, this is Carson.” His Garchomp acknowledges the introduction with huff, before turning to walk into one of the other rooms. “He’s temperamental at best.”

Carson makes a noise of agreement before glancing around the spacious lobby of the lab. He seems to take in the absence of not only the Professor, but of other interns as well. “So, about my interview with Professor Sycamore…?”

“Right! Well,” Aaron bites his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to not make the Professor seem like an asshole, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he just left this morning for some kind of research trip. He won’t be in the city again until early next week.” His voice trails off at the end, and he rings his hands together in nervousness. Aaron wants to keep this beautiful man in his presence as long as humanly possible, he’s  _fascinating_  in a way not many people are.

“Are you shitting me? How am I suppose to do this interview if he’s not here!” Carson exclaims, throwing his arms in wild, frustrated gesture. His voice is strained, and the man must be very obviously stressed out by the way he begins pacing back and forth.

Aaron winces in sympathy, he deals with the Professor’s brand of crazy on day to day basis, willingly. “You’re, uhm, doing the interview about his research on Mega Evolutions, right?” He sends him a hopeful smile. Carson, who has moved one hand onto his face and one on his hip in anger, nods at him. “So, I’m the Professor’s intern. Specifically, I’m working with him on Mega Evolutions. I can give you a tour and explain our research so far, so you have a better idea of what you’re working with next week when he comes back?”

The other man pauses, considering Aaron’s offer. “I suppose that would work. I mean, they can’t blame it on me that’s he’s not in town, right?” Aaron feels his heart race inside his chest. Would he really be getting a few hours alone with this man, explaining the things he loves most?

“Right,” Aaron grins at him, “And you’ll have even better questions for next week!” he exclaims. Carson raises an eyebrow at him, and Aaron stutters, “N-not that you—uh, uhm didn’t have brilliant questions already, because I’m sure you did since you’re brilliant and beautiful and I’m sure you—  _oh_. I just, I’m going to stop now.” A bright red blush spreads across Aaron’s face, and he ducks his head in his shoulders to hide it. He should have known he’d embarrass himself before he even gets the chance to see what could come of him and this man.

“Brilliant and beautiful, huh?” Carson murmurs softly. When Aaron looks back up, he can see the other man’s cheeks are tinted a light pink too. Carson’s eyes flutter downwards, then look back up to meet Aaron’s. He shoots Aaron a shy grin.

 _Well then,_ Aaron thinks.  
 _Guess his rambling wasn’t all that bad._


End file.
